Barr Torr
by JauneValeska
Summary: When Mon El stayed in the present to help Supergirl stop Reign another Legionaire followed him back a speedster by the name of Barr Torr who Mon El mentored for years. Barr Torr is excited, hyper active and knows only what Mon El's told him about the past and is only thirteen years old. How can National City's protector and the DEO deal with him and his secrets? [Not an OC story]


**Not sure if this counts as a Flash Crossover because it is about Barr Torr not Bart Allen. I want to make that clear. He is not a member of the West-Allen Family. Warning as soon as I can brainstorm decent Karamel it will appear later on. This is Season 3 currently with Ruby in Alex's care.**

 **Several jokes and other things will be taken from Young Justice, New 52 teen titans and other comics and shows but this is not a direct crossover. At the end at my attempt of a story is a flashback arrow style tried out my me someone who needs to really work harder on them. Not a long chapter which is my bad.**

* * *

Before Kara could lash out at the speedster with glowing red and gold eyes who was waiting for them Mon El pulled her back with a smile. She couldn't understand why. The costume was so similar to that of the deranged Speedster that worked with her Earth X counterpart just with lighter red and less menacing suit. It was brighter with what looked like actual lightning as part of it. He had the Legion symbol with a lightning bolt on top.

He was smiling before he ran up to Mon El and actually hugged him and pulled off the cowl he was wearing. " I couldn't just let you stay here Valor."

Winn, Alex, J'onn and not to mention Kara and all the DEO agents were very confused. Especially when they realized the kid couldn't be any older than Ruby Arias and was only slightly above her height. The kid had messy brown hair and a huge grin that was unmatched. His eyes flickered and stopped glowing revealing green eyes with a gold tint with actual lightning visible inside. " Kid's not a threat everyone. He's a legion member that was under my watch and kind of on probation."

" This is so awesome. It's Martian Manhunter the man in charge of the DEO. Alex Danvers one of the most bad ass humans to ever exist on this earth, and Supergirl the woman of steel. I mean you were just so crash by the way Mon El's been talking and talking about you. But Winn the human who created the intellect ranking system that Brainiac 5 boasts about." The kid talked excitedly.

" Spoilers you can't tell Winn what he will eventually make." Mon El ruffled the kid's hair. " Besides can't let Winn get a get ahead of what he is supposed to do."

" You let a kid on your team?" J'onn looked at Mon El confused. but just peering into the Daxamite's mind he could tell it was much more then that. He cared about this kid treating him like it was his own flesh and blood. It was clear to the Martian Mon El would have done anything for this kid. Mon El had protected and taught this kid and loved him like a son.

" Valor pretty much adopted me after he broke me out of this horrible place and helped my cause. He's what inspired me and told me I could be a hero. My names Barr Torr. Imra told me about the cure and how it was your choice after beating Reign that you would either stay here or come back. Of course I couldn't have you go. If you go I'll have to stay with Nora and you know how that let's get back to Saturn Girl aka Irma. How she understood your hidden feelings how you buried them all throughout your relationship with her and don't worry she isn't bitter. She understands if you choose to tell K-" Mon El covered the Speedster's mouth as fast as he could.

" I think Barr Torr has said enough. But seriously did you tell her you were coming here or did you vibrate through the ship and land somewhere." Barr Torr looked like a kid who got caught going behind his parent's back to Winn and Alex's enjoyment.

" I wanted to see some sights before I found you. And I wanted to try some junk food so I might've.." He trailed off clearly guilty.

" You should've just found me Barr seriously there's a horrific threat here and I need you to be safe. I can tell you about it as Mike Mathews and enjoy the best food of this time without stealing out of costume." He led the kid out of the DEO slightly nervous but happy none the less. Exhausted and smelling of at least six different foods he returned to meet Winn.

" Well Mike Mathews is broke and a speedster is currently enjoying what would take a dozen children would take hours to finish. And I need a couple things. Like a I.D. for him maybe Bart Mathews. And Kara's friend Barry's friend Cisco made this protein bars that would help his metabolism maybe you could help him by recreating some of those and a tracking device. Something that can be placed in water discreetly."

" A little too overprotective?" Winn asked but helped his friend.

" Barr's been betrayed, hurt, abandoned, scorned and blamed for most of his life. Even under my watch he's nearly been killed too many times I need to make sure he never get hurt ever again."

* * *

Barr made the mistake of passing by the cells holding alien and meta criminals forcing him down a trip to memory lane.

 _" This isn't freedom. This isn't right you can't leave me here and let them win." Barr Torr begged her to just listen to him and see through the lies and let him go free. He couldn't run with the horrible hole in his knee. He cried out for his sister when they dragged him into a cell. Her haunting smile stuck in his mind._

Barr couldn't finish his food and just ran off leaving in a trash can somewhere trying to find a distraction to get his mind off of that.


End file.
